


big lights will inspire you

by ningicoco



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningicoco/pseuds/ningicoco
Summary: She's used to new beginnings by now. (Set between Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in November 2011. Originally posted on LJ.

It takes thirty seconds for Mimi to open the door, muscles straining as she pushes with all her strength. The sound of boxes toppling greets her as she walks into her new room.

Mimi stands in the doorway, hands covering her nose from the smell of fresh paint in the room. She takes a deep breath before striding towards the window, clambering over baskets of clothes before jumping onto her bed. 

Kneeling, she pulls the hatch up and turns the knob right- fresh air streams against her face as she takes in New York City.

Mimi’s ready for this adventure.


End file.
